dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Dragon
The hide of the resilient and dangerous Stone Dragon is made of living rock, and is a mighty opponent in battle. Long thought extinct, their Eggs are now being found in level 7+ Hills around Atlantis. The sturdy Stone Dragon is similar to the Water and Great Dragon in its attacking abilities. It is raised in your Stone Outpost and will protect it when attacked. This dragon can currently be upgraded to level twelve. Battle Arts are available after your Stone Dragon reaches level 11. Different colors of armor and scales can be won from Fortuna, which boosts your Dragon's stats. For special events, like Halloween, sometimes exclusive armor is offered for a limited period of time. You can also find some armor and scales in certain chests. The Stone Dragon may be bred with other Dragons in the Sanctuary. Initially, the Great Dragon is the only female Dragon available. Egg & Armor= The Stone Dragon's Egg is found by defeating Level 7+ Hills. This Dragon's Armor may be obtained from Level 7+ Hills. Armor is automatically equipped when it is found. If it is not, you may need to contact Kabam Support. Armor pieces may be obtained anytime before or after the Dragon is level 8. Note: If you feel stuck and are not getting the egg when you are waving, try to wave a different hill. The chance to find the egg is random, wich means it is different from hill to hill. After finding all 4 pieces of Armor, you will be ready to send your Dragon to battle! Higher levels of Aerial Combat make your Dragons more efficient in battle. |-| Dragon's Health= Great and Guardian Dragons can attack without 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 13, until 35% of their full health. *Level 12, until 40% *Level 11, until 45% *Level 10, until 50% *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8, until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Dragon will always take damage during an attack even if there are no defenders. The time it heals can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or, if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your Dragon is defeated in battle, it will be heavily injured; however, your Dragon will never die. Generally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your Dragon will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the Dragon's range or speed may interfere in battle if included with certain troops. Click 'here for details. |-| Leveling & Stats= Dragon levels are achieved by upgrading the Dragon Keep in the Outpost. Requirements for Keep Upgrade and Power Boost (Levitation Lev.0) Level 11+ requires a level 11 Fortress Dragon Stats |-| Scale Boosts= For in-game images of what the armor and scales below look like, please visit the Armor & Scales page. Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. Scales Table Here 'Armor Boosts' Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. Armor Table Here Troop Compatibility Because of their stats, some troops are more compatible than others with troop types. This is typically due to incompatible ranges or speeds. 'Galleries' Below are images that show how people obtained their Dragon Armor as well as different Scales (Dragon Body color) and Armor combinations. stone dragon egg.png|Egg stoneclaw.PNG|Claw Guard stonebodyarmor.PNG|Body Armor stoneegg.PNG|Egg Dragon claw guards.JPG|Claw Guard Dragon body armor.JPG|Body Armor stonehelmet.PNG|Helmet stone egg.JPG|Egg SDEgg.jpg|Egg Stone.jpg SD.png|Adult Unarmored Armored SD.png|Adult Armored (Old) Stone Dragon Armored.png|Adult Armored Dragonpetreo.jpg|??? Armor Category:Browse Category:Dragons